


新建docx文档

by tongchen



Category: Fujiki Yusaku/Kogami Lyoken - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongchen/pseuds/tongchen
Summary: 其实就是没有标题。是一辆很小的脚踏车，不太会搞有色文学请不要打我谢谢大家━((*′д｀)爻(′д｀*))━!!!!





	新建docx文档

“我以为你只是普通的生活拮据，没想到你连空调都装不起......嘶，轻点，属狗吗......”只不过是一句半真不假地抱怨，没想到就此刺激到了青春期小男生敏感的自尊心。藤木游作报复性质地在鸿上了见的锁骨上咬了一口，下身更加用力，仿佛要将了见的洞凿穿。

在夏夜——一个没有空调的夏夜汗津津地和人纠缠在一起的确不是一件让人体感愉悦的事。性爱本就燥热，干柴烈火一点就着，更何况是两个激素分泌没有一点缺陷的年轻男子，全功率运转的空调都不一定能满足他俩。了见也只是随口抱怨，该发出的呻吟一声都没少，很显然他十分享受和藤木游作做爱：和恋人水乳交融的心理满足感加成先不提，藤木游作通过当黑客培养出来的悟性在床上也同样出色，几次性交后就能迅速掌握要领，专往敏感点和直肠口顶，刺激甬道无规律收缩的同时还不忘照顾前面和全身。了见特别欣赏游作少说多做的个性，除了偶尔几句调情的话，大部分时间都用实际行动表达自己的想法。比如在咬过那一口后立刻知错，带着点讨好舔了舔了见锁骨上的牙印，下身加紧抽送，了见被伺候得舒服，搭在发间的手扣住游作的后脑，和他交换了一个湿漉漉的吻以示原谅。

青春期小男生身体力行践行着“世界上硬度最高的是金刚石，第二是高中男生勃起的阴。茎”这句真理。不仅尺寸相当客观，技巧和力道一样不缺，速度和持久度更是令令自己满意。有这样一根利器填在身体里喂饱欲望的饕餮，鸿上了见姑且也能暂时放下他矜贵的少爷做派，不顾闷热和嘈杂，浑身黏腻地和男友纠缠在一起，把被子和床单滚得一团糟。反正最后清理工作也是由对方一手承包，他只要躺在浴缸里享受游作温柔的抚慰，尽管大概率余韵未消的他们会就地再来一炮，偶尔突发奇想还会直接就地取材用沐浴露代替润滑。

大概还是经济原因，藤木游作用的永远是同一款牛奶味的洗沐套装，用的久了身上自然而然带着奶味，这让他平时闻上去像个没断奶的孩子。然而此刻，经过长时间层层累积的奶味因子从了见指尖的发丝上扩散开来，和房间里的汗味和某些淫靡的味道混合在一起，拉回了些许了见被快感抛到九霄云外的神智，让他清楚的认识到自己正在被一个未成年操干，在和一个濒临开学却还没写完作业的小屁孩胡天胡地。这个认知让他感受到了一点羞耻，刚好这时候游作的阴茎从他身体里退出来，欲兽又在了见身体里嘶吼，后穴几乎是条件反射地就绞紧了 ，还没来得及完全退出的游作发出一声闷哼，在穴口小幅度地抽插两下便重新捅进去。这一下捅得极深，龟头整个进入直肠口，突如其来的酸胀感直接让了见腰一软，多亏了游作扶在腰间那双手才勉强撑住。再一次被侵入的快感使肠道分泌出更多自体润滑，上下出水的鸿上了见只觉得自己快要被埋在身体里那根滚烫的性器烤化了，但他对此也不是毫无经验，知道自己和男友都快要到达高潮，伏在游作耳边轻声说：“射进来......啊......”游作得到许可，不再憋着，抽插了几下便抵着敏感点射了出来。被抵着敏感点射实在太刺激，挺立的性器也射出大股浊液，喷溅在游作的校服和胸口。


End file.
